Anécdota de una tarde de té con Draco Malfoy
by Helena Venom
Summary: Una versión del epílogo alterna, donde no existen hijos con nombres hilarantes ni esposas pelirrojas. Harry ha vivido sus últimos treinta años apartado de la sociedad y del mundo mágico; una tarde recibe una visita muy particular que busca respuestas, y esto es lo que se cuenta.


**Disclaimer:** el potterverso es de Rowling; esta es mi versión del epílogo.

___Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**_Anécdota de una tarde de té con Malfoy_**

Estaba claro que para uno los años habían pasado menos en vano que para el otro. Pese a que a ambos los surcos de la edad les pasaban por la cara y los años se les escurrían en color blanco por el pelo, el rubio tenía algo que lo distinguía del moreno. No era la solemnidad, ni el porte. Era, quizá, que uno había llegado a ser lo que tenía que ser, mientras que el otro había escapado de aquello que se le tenía preparado.

Ninguno lo había pasado verdaderamente bien, de todos modos.

El hombre frente a él se notaba hastiado. Odiaba el sonido del silencio rompiéndose como quien odia aquello que sale de su cotidianidad. No tenía muy claro, en primer lugar, por qué había aceptado dejar pasar al solemne hombre frente a él; su amenaza no tenía la potencia suficiente como para que se sintiera realmente amenazado.

Sin embargo, lo necesitaba.

Hacía años añoraba ese contacto con su pasado. Y estaba ahí. Al fin estaba ahí. Pese a que no lo admitiera. Hay confesiones que se encuentran en el silencio, más que en las palabras.

—No tengo todo el día —interrumpió por fin el hombre rubio, aquella solemne figura enfundada en una inusual túnica color esmeralda que le sabía a pasado y dolor al de enfrente.

—¿Para qué? —gruñó en respuesta, sin muchas ganas, sintiéndose de pronto insignificante ataviado en ese suéter gris, desgastado y barato.

—Sabes bien para qué he venido.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo me has encontrado.

—Tengo que reconocer que has sabido cómo esconderte bien durante todo este tiempo. Mis brigadas tardaron más de lo que yo esperaba, pero, como es evidente, lo consiguieron. Contraté a los mejores detectives que pude, me he gastado mucho dinero en esto y... al final los planes han cambiado. —Apretó su mano en el bastón al tiempo que su mandíbula delataba un capricho fallido—. Ya no planeo llevarte de vuelta.

Su interlocutor dejó pasar aquel deje autoritario de su voz para preguntar, con verdadera sorpresa:

—¿Por qué habrías planeado alguna vez eso, Malfoy?

—Porque... —Hizo una pausa; lo siguiente le iba a costar trabajo—. Te lo debía, Potter. Sin embargo, entenderás que después de treinta años solo me queda preguntar... —Pausa de nuevo; esta vez requería de información y sería difícil solicitarlo—, por qué.

"Por qué", como exigencia. "Por qué". Detrás de aquellas dos palabras se encontraba un transfondo, un monstruo que el hombre de gafas había creado para ocuparse en nada más que rehuirlo durante su vida entera. Y ahora él venía una tarde de domingo, simple y llanamente a preguntárselo, como si fuera cosa de contarse en una tarde cualquiera a la hora del té.

—Me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado después de todo...

Su relato no comenzó desde este punto, sin embargo aquella mañana, cuando Harry Potter se dio cuenta de que de nuevo no había podido dormir, fue la mañana donde todo comenzó. El inicio del fin.

Abrió _El Profeta_ sintiendo que la pesadez volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras leía el nombre de la autora de la columna principal —Rita Skeeter—. Sorbió un poco del café que se escurría en su taza, recién servido, y encendió un cigarrillo con torpeza, de aquellos que había comprado la noche anterior en una tienda muggle.

El periódico se estrelló en la pared y cayó al suelo, dispersando hojas por todos lados. Harry apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, mirando los encabezados de reojo con verdadero rencor, recorriendo las palabras con los ojos mientras sentía sus uñas encajarse en sus puños de manera inevitable, como un signo inequívoco de enojo que salía de lo más recóndito de su ser.

Su furia se infundaba en semanas antes leyendo aquel periódico, no solo en esa precisa edición. No era solo por Skeeter publicando estupideces. Se basaba en su impotencia y coraje. Se basaba en siete años de lucha contra el máximo exponente y representante de los prejuicios contra los traidores a la sangre, sangre sucia y muggles; en dos guerras mágicas que cobraron vidas de familias enteras o miembros de estas en favor de un ideal presuntamente justo.

* * *

—¡¿No te das cuenta, Hermione?! —exclamó esa misma tarde, con la misma furia reflejada en su rostro ruborizado y una fuerte palmada en la mesa que instó a todos los del Caldero Chorreante a verlo con extrañeza—, al parecer, de nada sirvió todo por lo que hemos luchado tanta gente tanto tiempo. ¿Has leído los periódicos? ¡La gente sigue creyendo las estupideces de antes, esté o no esté Voldemort! Sé que dirás que poco a poco los mortífagos irán cayendo y se va a erradicar y... —Al ver que su gesto no cambiaba, la frustración comenzó a apoderarse de él—. Han pasado casi doce años desde su muerte, y dime: ¿qué ha cambiado? El que estés en el Ministerio en el puesto en que te encuentras no es algo que le debas solamente a tu talento, ¿verdad?

Ella miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo que Potter había tocado un punto delicado en ella. Hasta unas horas antes, ella se había encontrado contándole su experiencia respecto al regreso de Umbridge al Tribunal de Wizengamot —luego de ser juzgada al término de la guerra, aprisionada y expuesta a libertad condicional seis meses después. Pero de eso había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que alguien del Ministerio —algún contacto, en palabras de Hermione— decidiera confiarle un puesto de nueva cuenta.

Y Hermione lo sabía. Puede que le hubieran callado la boca un momento con su ascenso, siendo ahora sub-jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero sabía que contadas personas con aquel estado de sangre llegaban tan alto en el Ministerio. Era probable que de no haber ayudado a Harry durante aquel tiempo, pese a tener tanto talento y luchar con fervor por el mérito del puesto, no habría conseguido llegar tan lejos.

—Por favor, Hermione, sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

—Quizá, pero sabes que progresivamente hemos estado avanzando, y conmigo en el puesto puedes tener por seguro que los ataques terminarán por ces...

—¿Ah, sí? —la interrumpió bebiendo con parsimonia de su copa, de pronto relajado y de vuelta en su asiento—. Dime, ¿no te propusiste eso hace...? ¿Qué? ¿Diez, once años? No te ofendas, pero parece que alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo. —La miró por encima de las gafas al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo con una elegancia impropia de él.

—¿Disculpa? —Estupefacta, Hermione lo miró con verdadero rencor durante algunos segundos, desconociendo por completo al sujeto frente a ella. De repente se dio cuenta de que su amigo había cambiado. Ya no veía al chico flacucho e ingenuo de hacía diez años —de vuelta a los diecisiete—; ni siquiera sabía que fumase, pues en ninguno de sus habituales reuniones de los miércoles en el Caldero Chorreante se había atrevido a encender un cigarrillo enfrente de ella, ni en otra de sus salidas. La maestría con la que fumaba la hacía preguntarse desde hacía cuánto tiempo arraigaba el hábito.

—No desde hace mucho, creéme —contestó perceptivamente sin que ella siquiera hablara de ello, mirando su rostro, volviendo a ser Harry ahora con una expresión culpable en sus ojos—. Tampoco sé muy bien por qué, así que no intentes preguntarlo; solo sucedió.

—Es un hábito horrible; vas a apestar todo, tus dientes se pondrán amarillos y desarrollarás cáncer de pulmón o enfisema pulmonar en menos de lo que quiero contarte —le regañó, como él ya había predicho—. Además, ¿sabes que también ocasiona disfunción eréctil?

—Creo firmemente que es un asunto que a ti no debería importarte tanto.

Ambos rieron un momento en respuesta al comentario irónico de Harry, olvidando por un momento el percance de la conversación. Hermione duró un poco más; después simplemente lo miró, curvando un poco los labios en una sonrisa, como asintiendo a una disculpa silenciosa.

—Hermione, debemos hacer algo. Debemos actuar. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados luego de los ataques a los muggles y sangre sucias. Tú más que nadie sabe que los que _El Profeta_ menciona no son los únicos ni serán los últimos. Siento que hay algo grande detrás de esto, y si no lo hay al menos sabemos que hay que capturar a unos cuantos de cualquier manera.

—Los aurores...

—Sabes que nunca he confiado en el Ministerio, esté dirigido por Kingsley o no sigue habiendo gente que da cabida a que entren personas como nuestra querida Umbridge. —Su mandíbula se tensó enfrente de ella. Hermione sabía que la mirada determinada de Harry solo era un indicador de que su amigo no pararía hasta encontrarse satisfecho y escudriñar la justicia hasta que se hiciera por su propia mano.

—Harry...

—Debemos juntar al Ejército de Dumbledore de nuevo.

—Harry...

—Ahora no tienen los galeones, pero nadie nos vigila tan profundamente como para sab...

—Harry, no me arriesgaré a perder mi empleo por esto. Creo firmemente en que podremos hacer más estando yo en el Ministerio e intentando escalar a la dirección del departamento. Sé que costará trabajo pero... —La bofetada de traición que golpeó a Harry se vio reflejada en su rostro estupefacto—. Te prometo que los resultados se verán reflejados en unos meses, solo que...

El hombre encajó su cigarrillo en la mesa de madera con tanta fuerza que se apagó en un segundo, se levantó tomando su chaqueta en el acto y salió de forma abrupta, con el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos moviéndose a gran velocidad, captando las miradas de todo el lugar hasta desaparecer a través de la puerta que conducía a un Londres cotidiano.

* * *

—¿Dices que volvamos a la carga? —El deje de emoción en la voz de Ron ilusionó a su interlocutor tanto como las bengalas al chico que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

Sortilegios Weasley se encontraba abarrotado de gente, pero nada comparado a sus mejores días, donde los brujos hacían fila para ingresar al establecimiento que llegaban hasta la Heladería Florean Forescue, cuya bolsa se veía favorecida debido a que a la próxima clientela de los hermanos Weasley —Ron y George— antojaba de un helado durante la espera.

Harry había aprovechado sus vacaciones, después de haber sido sub-campeón de la liga siendo buscador de los Chuddley Cannons —en su auge después de tan mala racha—, para continuar con su plan de batalla. El intento de juntar al Ejército de Dumbledore seguía en pie pese a la negativa de Hermione, y era Ron al segundo a quien había acudido para poner en marcha la situación.

—No sé, amigo —respondió el hombre pelirrojo, abriendo una rana de chocolate—. Suena a un buen plan, pero ¿no deberíamos dejar que Hermione y su equipo se encarguen de ello? Ya sabes, el Ministerio.

—¿Sabes que Umbridge ha vuelto a entrar? Las cosas en el Ministerio van igual que antes, Ron... Sigue habiendo la clase de injusticia en la que los pura sangre pueden influir más que los demás...

—Debo decirte que mi padre y mi hermano, aun siendo traidores a la sangre, han logrado escalar alto en ese lugar. Y Hermione, siendo sangre sucia, mira hasta dónde ha llegado —El ceño de Ron se cerró con indicios de enojo—. ¿O me vas a decir que todo eso es gracias a ti? ¿Eh?

—Ron, sin ánimo de ofenderte o a tu familia...

—¡Claro! ¡Debí saberlo! —Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas, sus dientes y sus brazos tan apretados y su aspecto tan amenazante que la gente comenzó a hacer un discreto corro para ver mejor la pelea que parecía avecinarse—. ¡El gran Harry Potter tiene que influir en todo lo bueno que le pasa a aquellos que le rodean! Pues no, Potter; creo que te equivocas porque las cosas han cambiado en verdad. Si tú te niegas a verlo porque te aburre tu nueva vida, lo lamento, pero... pero... no vengas aquí a decirme que los méritos de la gente, todos, son gracias a ti. ¡Deja a las personas hacer su trabajo y tú haz el tuyo! —dijo, haciendo referencia a Hermione en lo último.

Volvió a salir abruptamente del lugar, ocasionando revuelo por ahí donde pasaba. Se sentía defraudado y despojado de la confianza de aquellos que siempre habían sido sus mejores amigos; si las personas que habían confiado en él, aun cuando no resultaba del todo confiable en muchas situaciones, lo habían rechazado, ¿qué se podía esperar de los demás?

Lo que Harry proponía era un desafío hacia el Ministerio, no sin precedentes, sin embargo bien podía acarrear un despido o una expulsión. Los exmiembros del Ejército ya no eran unos jovencitos, muchos tenían ya una familia que mantener y lo peor que podía pasarles no era una expulsión. Si alguien que no tenía nada que perder y le había otorgado su fidelidad en los peores momentos ahora le cerraba la puerta en la cara, ¿acaso valdría la pena seguir con su recluta de miembros?

Se miró en un enorme charco en medio del callejón, su reflejo golpeado por las gruesas gotas de lluvia le resultaba irreconocible. Ni en sus peores épocas se había visto tan despojado de ánimos y determinación como en aquel momento.

Seguiría, seguramente. Él no era de esas personas que se quedan sentadas aunque sientan que lo que sucede no es justo. Por ahí debían haber personas que estarían dispuestas a arriesgar su pellejo, igual que él. Estarían dispuestos a creer en él y ver la verdad de la situación.

* * *

Ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces del recibidor. Puso su abrigo en el perchero y subió con calma hasta su habitación. Se recostó sin molestarse en desvestirse, ahogado en hastío. No notó siquiera cuando sus ojos se cerraron, al fin pudiendo conciliar el sueño luego de días martirizándose con pensamientos acerca de su realidad; preguntándose si lo que había hecho tenía algún peso en el Mundo Mágico, si la lucha donde sus padres se habían sacrificado, donde personas que él quería habían muerto y parte de él había quedado había servido.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sacrificado tanto, y justo cuando comenzaba a formular un nuevo pensamiento, el sol lo despertó definitivamente, entrando por la ventana cuyas cortinas formaban un marco negro alrededor, completamente abiertas. Fuera, una lechuza marrón aguardaba con el periódico colgando en sus patas.

Harry se estiró y, algo desganado, se levantó a abrir la ventana. No tenía verdaderas ganas de leer el periódico, pero pensaba que quizá algo en su contenido serviría de aliciente para la recluta. Aparte de que información importante para el siguiente paso podría encontrarse entre la inútil información.

El encabezado rezaba, nada más y nada menos:

_Harry Potter: ¿Leyenda o mito?_

_Nuestro reportaje de hoy se enfoca en Harry James Potter, el gran héroe del mundo mágico, ávido luchador de justos ideales y actual buscador estrella en el equipo de Quidditch_

_Chudley Cannons, o al menos de eso presume. Todos estamos conscientes de las grandes hazañas de el hombre, pero ¿se le conoce realmente?_

_Hace unos días, según varias fuentes, se le vio discutiendo de forma acalorada en el Caldero Chorreante con una de sus mejores amigas y prácticamente mano derecha: Hermione Granger. Discusión que incluía en ella la disconformidad expresada de parte del hombre hacia el Ministerio de Magia y el nuevo cargo de Dolores Umbridge, una bruja respetable que vuelve a ser parte del Tribunal de Wizengamot desde el inicio de esta semana —y una mención especial a cierto problema con la "varita" del señor Potter, si saben a lo que me refiero._

_Y no solo eso. De buena fuente sé de un percance la noche de ayer en Sortilegios Weasley, lugar donde labora su mejor amigo (¿o debería decir ex-mejor amigo?) Ronald Weasley; se le acusa de haber salido súbitamente del lugar con una actitud muy parecida a la del día miércoles. La conversación, similar a la primera, involucraba un profundo descontento hacia el Ministerio y cómo maneja la situación de estados de sangre, y aunque no se tiene constancia grabada de ello, los testigos, de buena fuente, afirman que fue así._

_Harry Potter tiene intenciones de volver a la carga, al parecer, ejerciendo acciones contra el Ministerio de Magia, desafiando incluso la propia autoridad y capacidad de su amiga Hermione Granger, sub-directora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

_Yo no estaría tan sorprendida como ustedes lo están. Recordando con cuidado, siempre ha sido propio de él formar su propia asociación cuando algo no le parece. Con un poder de persuasión tan impresionante, no es de sorprenderse que Harry Potter logre todo lo que se propone, pase por encima de quien pase, haciendo de su ideal el de todos._

_Sin embargo, estas caracteristicas no son únicamente del Niño-que-vivió. Sin ir más lejos, el propio Lord Voldemort poseía tan particulares dotes de convencimiento, así como el poder necesario para formar un ejército propio y a su cargo para desafiar a cualquiera que pasara sobre su poder._

_Difícil de creer de alguien que luchó contra su fuerza durante toda su adolescencia, pero al parecer el señor Potter tiene más parecido a su rival del que a todos nos gustaría reconocer. El aislamiento en el que se ha encerrado en los últimos meses es solo otra demostración de que el héroe del mundo mágico cada vez resulta más similar a su contraparte malvada, quien, como todos sabemos, fue vencido hace más de trece años[...]_

Interrumpió su lectura solo para observar con detenimiento fotografías cuidadosamente escogidas de él mismo, luciendo, en su mayoría, altivo y muy pagado de sí mismo, la mitad de ellas sin recordar cuándo habían sido tomadas. Sin embargo, todavía concentrado en la lectura del texto, continuó, saltando un par de párrafos:

_Ahora recordemos, audiencia, la versión oficial; esa que nos dice que el señor Potter se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido y dejó que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le matara. Se sacrificó por todos nosotros y revivió, según se cuenta, pues el fragmento de alma que se alojaba en él murió cuando el maleficio imperdonable mortífero tocó el cuerpo de Harry._

_Eso es lo que se conoce, lo que él mismo nos dijo la noche que El-niño-que-vivió volvió a salir vivo de esa. Pero, yo les pregunto, ¿cómo pueden asegurar que aquello que regresó esa noche del Bosque Prohibido es Harry Potter?_

_¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien que alguna vez alojó un fragmento del alma del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?_

_No es de extrañarse que el señor Potter posea un parecido cada vez más grande con él. El aislamiento y la capacidad de persuasión, la osadía de atreverse a hacer un ejército propio que pase sobre cualquier autoridad... No digan que no os advertí que el hecho de que Potter volviera a las andadas por sí mismo, con un fin casi desconocido por completo, no es signo inequívoco de que cosas desagradables se avecinan._

_¿Es Harry Potter un héroe, o solo buscaba el poder mediante las acciones que efectuó para derrocar a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Después de todo esto, ¿podemos seguir confiando en que sabe lo que hace?_

_¿Estamos a salvo, o en el inicio de una nueva oscura, de mano de un nuevo mago tenebroso en potencia?_

_—Rita Skeeter._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Harry sentía la ira recorrer su interior, tensando sus músculos de la cara y abriéndose paso desde lo más hondo de su pecho. No era la primera vez que Skeeter le difamaba públicamente y volteaba las cartas en su contra con ayuda de la prensa, sin embargo no por ello la sensación cambiaba; peor aun el hecho de no tener a sus mejores amigos a su lado.

Peor aun era que parte del artículo resultaba cierto. Harry sabía que comenzaba a alejarse de sus amistades, no solo fruto de lo sucedido días atrás. Más allá de ello, los años y las circunstancias lo habían alejado de la familia Weasley; el rompimiento con Ginny, su trabajo, el tiempo... Con Hermione, al menos, las cosas habían ido mejor, se seguían frecuentando. Sin embargo, las cartas sin respuesta de los últimos días le resultaban poco alentadoras.

Se sentía solo.

Y semanas después se halló ante la realidad: _estaba_ solo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que en el Callejón Diagon, el Caldero Chorreante y demás lugares mágicos la gente lo miraba, si acaso, con animadversión y hasta un poco de temor. Creía que al menos el legado que había dejado serviría de algo para proteger su reputación, pero la gente de un momento a otro había olvidado sus acciones de antaño con el heroismo propio de ellas.

De un momento a otro, se convirtió en una sombra que deseaba, más que otra cosa, pasar inadvertido por ahí donde iba. El Ministerio lo tenía vigilado, pues él no era tonto y sentía la presencia de un seguidor, un espía; al parecer Hermione tampoco confiaba en él. Con lo cual, formar al Ejército no sería cosa fácil. Unas cuantas cartas responsivas le llegaron; gente en la que antes confiaba no tenía verdadero interés en el asunto, o tenían cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse: Luna persiguiendo criaturas mágicas en el extranjero con su nuevo esposo, Neville esperando un niño con su esposa Hannah, entre casos que o bien no respondían, o bien lo hacían de forma cortante.

Una noche, salió de Grimmauld Place con nada más que unas cuantas libras que había conseguido cambiar en Gringotts; ataviado en una túnica elegante, caminó las calles de Londres, abordó unos cuantos transportes, pisó unos cuantos charcos y continuó con paso firme sin más que un paraguas y su vestimenta. Llegó a una esquina poco transitada de un barrio muggle. El vigilante del ministerio permaneció estático mirando como el hombre desaparecía al toque de un zapato viejo: el traslador que marcó el fin de Harry Potter; no se imaginaba que sería la última vez que sería visto por alguien del mundo mágico.

Pisando tierra firme después del típico jalón en el estómago, Harry encendió la chimenea y contempló la pequeña y austera casa que sería su hogar hasta el momento en el que Draco Malfoy entró por la puerta a preguntar qué había sido de él.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el traslador sin que el Ministerio se enterase? —le preguntó el hombre rubio, interrumpiendo su relato.

—Solicité la ayuda de mi primo, un muggle. Y de... colegas, sin que ellos mismos supieran bien a qué me estaban abriendo camino.

Malfoy se encontraba sorprendido, su cara mostraba una verdadera expresión de estupefacción, sin esa máscara de orgullo que frecuentaba. Ambos se encontraban siendo nada más que ellos mismos aquella tarde de té.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente huiste, Potter? Eso no suena a ti...

—Huí, Malfoy, pero durante todos estos años no me he privado de luchar contra personas que atentan contra otras personas. Me ha sido más difícil de lo que piensas esconderme, pero he logrado atrapar a muchos magos déspotas y estúpidos por mi cuenta.

Un silencio cómodo tomó terreno en la habitación mientras los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas de la modesta salita.

—¿Por qué no te transferiste o... algo diferente?

—Porque transferirme implicaba dejar todo como estaba, además de que tarde o temprano la gente terminaría dándose cuenta de mi paradero. Draco, si te soy sincero me di cuenta de lo solitario que por naturaleza soy... —Al darse cuenta de lo íntimo del giro de la conversación, Harry prefirió levantarse, con algunos esfuerzos, a recoger las tazas vacías del té de la tarde.

Durante un momento, ambos permanecieron de esa manera; el dueño de la casa lavando trastos y el anfitrión sentado a la mesa, mirando el paisaje desde la ventana; el prado recién cortado, el rocío, la valla de madera y las montañas rodeando el campo, regadas con luces de casitas parecidas por aquí y por allá. Pese a que el rubio prefiriese vivir en los lujos que su mansión implicaba, no podía negar que aquello era tranquilo, apasible.

Finalmente, decidió despedirse con solemnidad y salir como cualquier visita que Harry realmente no tenía; el apretón de manos fue una sutil manera de transmitirle que respetaba su decisión así como sus acciones.

Y eso, en el fondo de su ser, Harry lo agradeció. Vislumbró el mismo paisaje que Malfoy se encontró admirando minutos antes, y fue entonces cuando el orgullo lo embargó: el saber que había vivido libre, siempre. Tranquilo. Luchando, pero en paz. Creyese lo que creyese el mundo mágico de él, Harry sabía lo que era y lo que había sido. Un verdadero defensor de lo que creía, de lo que le parecía justo; tan rebelde que su existencia implicaba una rebelión, sin nadie más.

* * *

_Nota de la que escribió esto:_

_Hacía muchíiiiisimo tiempo que no me ponía a escribir un fanfic ni participaba en un reto (un año, creo), así que la práctica no me favorece; además de que no encontré a alguien que me lo revisara a tiempo y voy corriendo para que pueda entrar en el reto. Me disculpo si ven una falta, redundancia o repetición, entre otras cosas; si me la mencionan tengan por seguro que lo edito._

_Agradeceré enterarme de sus opiniones :)._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
